England
"Fairies that descend to where the humans dwell can no longer return to the forest." — Elizabeth. England (英国 【イングランド】, Eikoku Ingurando) is a Harmonic Divine State that represents England in world history. Established in the vicinity of Tsushima Island in the western territory of the Far East. Oxford Academy is England's main academy, and the state is currently ruled by Elizabeth, the Fairy Queen (妖精女王, Yōsei Joō). Due to their lack of involvement in the Harmonic Unification War England maintains a neutral alignment to the Testament Union provisional rule on the Far East. It is the second destination of the main cast in Musashi. England was originally given the custody of the Logismoi Óplo Aspida Philargia (拒絶の強欲, lit. Avarice of Rejection), which was entrusted to Thomas Shakespeare before being transferred to Horizon Ariadust's hands. The country was also given the Fifth Testament (第五聖譜, Daigo Seifu) “Justitia” (ジャスティア, Jasutia) (Justice). Introduction A country that doesn't rule any province of the Far East nor represent any feudal clan in the japanese Sengoku Period. A floating island with a 30 km surface from North to South and 31km East to West. Situated north from Shimonoseki (Iberian Peninsula) coast, between Iki-Tsushima islands and Kawashirimisaki, floating at 4000m from the sea level. England is a country based on the spiritual race with a large number of unconventional kinds. As there was not a suitable territory for them in the Harmonic World side, the terrestrial crust was elevated using the Geocraft and the nation arose flying. As they arrived from the Harmonic World like that, there was no need to look for a corresponding territory in the Divine States side. However, in order to obtain authority over the Divine States side they decided to rescue people during the collapse Harmonic World, accepting refugees under the pretext of naturalization. That's how the remnants of the former Amago family settled in the English territory. While this means that England has territorial rights over France, there are also many people connected to Izumo amongst the survivors, so that means that England holds a powerful piece in regard to the Divine States.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Encylopedia Chapter 1 - "The obtaining of the absolute control of the Far East and the merging of the shugo officers with all the countries" p.23 Given the current state of the Church of England as Protestant, they are starting the preparations for the upcoming Battle of the Armada. A rising power, England antagonizes Tres España on the sea by allying the rebel Holland (阿蘭陀, Oranda) and attacking Spanish-New World trade routes with privateers (like Francis Drake) as history dictates. The main educational institution is Oxford Academy; the uniform is a heavy-type design and made with considerations for winged humanoids. Uniforms usually take on a palette of sea-blue and white with a purple ribbon and are based on the typical clothes of the British Empire during the late 1800s. They are noted to have a very noble look to them, with gentleman's attire for the males and lady's wear for the females. History Throughout the history of the Harmonic Divine States, England can be considered to be the territory with the least turbulent international history. Its location far out to sea isolated it from the turmoil that erupted during the Nanboku-cho Wars, which caused the destruction of the original Harmonic Divine States, and this eventually allowed them to become a neutral power amidst the takeover of the Testament Union over the Far East. Because of this, they act as a bridge between the world countries and the Far East. Originally in the Harmonic Divine States, England was Tsushima island. As it was really small, they raised earth crust from the bottom of the sea and established themselves in a floating piece of land. During the Middle Ages, both England and Spain were the more remote and rural regions of Europe. It is needed to go back in time to Roman times, when England was originally called Britannia, and was the land of Celtic fairies, until when in the year 54 BTE Caesar crossed the sea during the Gallic Wars and conflict erupted. Caesar, who ruled the Hexagone Française predecessor Gallia, sensed Rome treachery and charged against the city proclaiming himself dictator. At the time, when it was decided to cross the Rubicon River following History Recreation the tension of the soldiers rised so much that they crossed the river before it was supposed to, so a confused Caesar said "the die has been cast". During the Roman Empire, Brittania was invaded and became a Rome province in 40 TE. With the years, Roman domination on one their so-called "major sites of resource exploitation" loosened. Finally, after the fall of Rome, the rivalry between fairy warlords convulsed again. Then, the era of Arthur Pendragon began. As the legend to recreate was one with many sources it created confusion and three posible inheritors, so the B.W.T, an organization created to determine the correct model to follow in this Historical Recreation, concluded to settle it with a Celtic Cup King Arthur Playoff, but at the end it was useless and the three competitors decided to take turns on the name inheritance. Thanks to Arthur's brave efforts, landing and invasions of the Germanic Saxons were prevented. His weapon, the sword in the rock Excalibur - King’s Gift Sword (王賜剣 エクスカリバー, Ō Tamamono Ken Ekusukaribā) ascertained and confirmed his figure as the true king. One day, Excalibur was broken in a battle in which the rules of chivalry had been broken by Arthur, who attacked someone from behind. Arthur got a new sword later from the wizard Merlin or the Lady of the Lake, both being the same person as a double name inheritor. The second sword had a sheath, and it was said that "His owner will never shed any blood" so under its protection the King of Britain would become immortal. With the trickery of his sister Morgan, Arthur lost the sheath and ultimately found his death, but where the broken first sword and the second one ended is still a mystery to normal people. But British people truly are or not the descendants of King Arthur? There are some historical circumstances that somewhat tie Arthur to the Fairy Queen Elizabeth. The first one is that during the 11th Century, when in 1066 TE the Duke of Normandy and his army crossed the sea from the french north coast and invaded the Southern England, and by gaining total control of the area, they began the Norman Conquest of the English Midlands. During this Historical Recreation, the Normans invaders were a different family from the ones ruling France at the moment. At those days, the British Isles were divided in four regions: Wales in the center, Scotland in the north and Ireland in the northwest as three Celtic fairy kingdoms. The fourth one was the Anglo-Saxons composed by fairies, Archdemons, beasts and other different species. While both France and Southern England rules were going smooth, the three other kingdoms were in a threatening mood. England got involved in the inheritance of the throne of France using lineage as a claim, but at the end, after the Hundred Years' War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hundred_Years%27_War they lost their lands in Normandy and the new Southern England residents become naturalized as British residents. While France authority came from their claims as Charlemagne descendants, british Celts called themselves King Arthur scions in opposition. But in the relations with another country leaders like the Emperor or the Pope Arthur existence was that of a hero without ethnic connections. The second one goes back to 1458 TE, with Henry VII Tudor trying to rebuild an England torn by the Hundred Years' War and the Wars of the Roses. This Welsh-born king proclaimed to the nation that he was related to King Arthur to supress the nobility and began the move towards royal absolutism. The current ruler Elizabeth is often called the "Fairy Queen" thanks that now the royal family at the top of the aristocracy are now the "kings of the people" as in the legend. Henry VII son, Henry VIII, changed the official faith from the Catholic to the new Church of England, with the destruction of Old School holdings in the islands and confiscation of private property. England confronted the other three kingdoms, cornerstones of the old faith that were supported by France. Henry's death ignited the beginning of the conflict of three women, Mary Tudor (who tried to restore Catholicism in England), Elizabeth (anglican Queen who showed tolerance to catholics) and Mary Stuart (the catholic Queen of Scots). Mary Tudor would be known as "Bloody Mary" due to the slaughter of the Marian Persecutions and Mary Stuart, exiled due to the Scottish Civil War, was imprisioned and meant to be executed under suspicion of plotting an assasination plan against Elizabeth. Both Mary names were inherited by the same person, Elizabeth's twin sister, known as "Double Bloody Mary", who waits for her foregone execution at the Tower of London. As it's logical to think that the King Arthur descendants would have Celtic blood, it seems that in present times what is really believed is that those who defend England and preserve its spiritual foundations are the true proud Arthur inheritors. Geography When the Harmonic World still existed it was still a single piece of land, but now is formed by composed of four floating masses of land which resemble the main islands of the British Isles formed by countless pieces of Earth crust held by movement abilities. These masses of land are made up of four levels, which in turn is composed by four blocks, with landfills at the sides and a blast furnace in the center wich serves as a counterpart to the Earth’s core, incinerating the garbage from the landfills and creating new crust and controlling tectonic activity. The First Level (第一階層, Dai Ichi Kaisō) is the Oxford Academy's grounds and facilities, the Second Level (第二階層, Dai Ni Kaisō) is mainly the city of London, the Third Level (第三階層, Dai San Kaisō) is the farmlands and the Fourth Level (第四階層, Dai Shi Kaisō) the shores and beaches. Each layer plates overlap making easy to differientate them. The entire country is also surrounded by a few kilometers of seawater, which simulates the nature of England as a country surrounded by sea. A vast majority of available land in England is farmland, and aside from having an abundant area for agriculture, there is also a well-established fishing community, who rely on the limited area of seawater created around England's coastline. Locations First Level 'Oxford Academy' Oxford Academy (オクスフォード教導院, Okusufōdo Kyōdōin) is the chief academy of England, situated on the Southern England block of the First Level. The academy is led by the Fairy Queen Elizabeth. It serves as a military training ground and educational center for the inhabitants of England. It follows the college departments system, the central building is fortified and looks like a palace with even an Queen Throne Room with an audience hall to perform meetings between academies. 'Avalon' Avalon (花園 【アヴァロン】, Hanazono Avu~aron lit. Flower Garden) is a compressed dimension created made by Henry VIII because his private room in the Tower of London was too cramped. Since he compressed the ether the actions made by ether-based entities like Mary and Elizabeth remain, so here it can be seen remnants of their past. Here, England research the Apocalypse and shares the results with other countries. Second Level 'London' London (倫敦, Rondon) is the most important city in England, encompassing practially the whole Second Level. The city is divided in blocks and waterways centered on the River Thames. Stores on London set up their stalls in the main street on daily basis. 'Tower of London' The Tower of London (倫敦塔, Rondon-tō) is a Royal Palace and Fortress where the political prisioners are locked away. The old keep is a square building with four towers at the corners. At the top of each tower there is a hatch. Excalibur Caliburn rests in the northwest tower. Third Level Farmlands Farmlands (農地, Nōchi) needed to the subsistence of the British Isles. Potato was introduced in 1586 TE and the cultivation encouraged since mid-17th Century. According to the Testament Descriptor, in England at first potatoes were hated in Elizabeth times due to certain incident with the poisonous potato leaves and stems. Fourth Level Graveyard A graveyard (墓所, Bosho) made of 300 sword tombs to conmemorate the Marian Persecutions recreation. During the fall of the Musashi's cargo ship the ground was damaged and relocated by Scarred and Tenzou Crossunite. Ethnicity There are a great number of different races residing in England; in fact, England is over 50% non-human. In addition to this, many of them also have connections to pirates. This diversity of races in England has some noticeable effects in the design of Oxford Academy's uniform, as the design was made to make it easier to wear for winged species. There are some Far Easterns residing in England, mainly survivors from the Amago clan destroyed by Mouri Motonari and Hexagone Française campaigns. Noted Characters 'Oxford Academy' *Fairy Queen of England: Elizabeth *Chancellor's Board and Student Council ("TRUMPS") **12 Chancellor and Student Council President: Elizabeth **10 Vice-Chancellor: Robert Dudley **10 Student Council Vice-President: William Cecil **9 Secretary: Ben Johnson **8 Assistant Secretary: Nicholas Bacon **7 Treasurer: Charles Howard **6 Thomas Shakespeare **5-1 Francis Drake **5-2 John Hawkins **5-3 Thomas Cavendish **4 Grace O'Malley **3 Christopher Hatton **2 F. Walsingham **1 Walter Raleigh 'Other Noted Characters' *"Scarred" *Milton *Catherine *Anne Boleyn Technology Brands *ArchsArt Flying Ships *Granuaille Weapons *Gravity Sword *War of the Roses Divine Weapons *Excalibur Collbrande *Excalibur Caliburn *Excalibur's Scabbard *Seal of England Testamenta Arma *Brachium Justitia Vetus (Right Hand) *Brachium Justitia Vetus (Left Hand) Logismoi Óplo *Aspida Phylargia Gallery England_characters.jpg|Some England TRUMPS and other characters. Going clockwise William Cecil, Ben Jonson, Elizabeth, Thomas Shakespeare, "Scarred", F. Walsingham, Robert Dudley and Walter Raleigh. References ;General *Article on "England" in the @wiki on Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon. *"Country: England" in 境界線上のCBR250R. *"History: England" in 境界線上のCBR250R. ;Specific Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Harmonic Divine States